


【授权翻译】Make the Yuletide Gay/爱在圣诞

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: S3E08的coda。初夜文。5400字（中文9600+字）的温家兄弟，虐心，斗嘴，刮胡子和搞事。温双解决了异教神案子，Sam被剥掉了一块指甲，Dean的牙险些被撬下来。他们在汽车旅馆里过圣诞，Dean送了Sam一罐剃须膏和一本色情杂志。离Dean下地狱还剩不到一年。





	【授权翻译】Make the Yuletide Gay/爱在圣诞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make the Yuletide Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009) by [nomelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon). 



 

 Sam醒来时喉咙里泛着蛋奶酒的味道，脸颊陷进沙发的一角。那个小破电视机还开着，电视购物的导播卖力解释着想要轻而易举地减掉那些圣诞节的赘肉，只要买一套全身性健身器材就好，尽管那看起来不过是刑具换了个好听点的称呼。他的嘴巴黏糊糊的，在沙发上姿势扭曲——腿悬在半空，因为睡着时把胳膊压在脑袋下，它已经彻底麻了，移动的瞬间便感觉到针扎般的疼痛。

Dean也在扶手椅上打着鼾呼呼大睡，他低低地瘫在椅子里，双腿伸直叉开成一个V型，一瓶空酒瓶还被他松松地抓在手里，靠大腿支撑着平衡。Sam不由自主地笑了，但笑容随着他的凝视逐渐褪去。他看着Dean胸口平稳的起伏，知道Dean的双眸正在合上的眼睑后缓缓移动。Dean。 _Dean。_

心底知道等待着他们的前路，他几乎无法承受这样和Dean共处。Dean会照顾着他，保护他对抗那些不知道该如何打败的怪物，义无反顾地奔向Dean似乎乐意踏上的绝路，就像这是他的工作或是职责或是依照Dean的逻辑来看最重要的事情，那愚蠢至极又让他恼火。所有Sam一无所获的调查，他与Ruby私下的秘密会面，他决定赌上全部也要拯救Dean的决心。所有的一切。这还不够。这永远都不够，时间永远都不够，而Sam再也无法忍受坐在这里看着他哥哥那些琐碎鲜活的细节。除非Dean能醒过来，笑着开他玩笑，让他分心。

Sam疲惫不堪。这是漫长的一天。比他预想的还要艰难，但他挺过来了，没有说任何蠢话或者会让他们俩尴尬的事，或者，上帝保佑，没有当着Dean的面落泪，因为他知道Dean _讨厌_ 他那样，但是现在Dean熟睡着，Sam不再需要伪装了。他不需要再硬撑着，不需要粘贴一个大大的笑容在脸上，不需要用力大笑出声，去遮盖那暗示了太多的沉默。他不需要看着他的哥哥，假装一切都会没事。不需要逼着自己咽下那些不停在他脑里反复回响的话。

不要死。不要离开我。不要这样对我。找个方法撤回交易。不要再接受了。不要再假装这是正常的。

你是我的哥哥而我愿意为你死。毫无怨言的。开开心心的。为什么你就是不肯放我走？我不值得你这样。一点儿都不。

我爱你。我爱你深到心痛，你个又大又蠢的混蛋。每一天的每一分钟都在越来越糟糕，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，它让我 _窒息_ 。

他重重地吞咽着，他得出去，得逃开，但他不敢离开。他现在想都不敢想如果Dean在漆黑里独自醒来发现他不见了会怎么样。他下意识地走进卫生间，因为不能离开Dean太远，除了这儿没有别的地方可以藏了。拍过脸颊和灌过喉咙的冰水还不足够，所以他脱下衣服打开了淋浴，水温灼烈。只是为了找点事做，只是想要把脸埋在花洒下，任一切随水花冲刷而走。

他站在洗手池边，浴巾裹在腰间，盯着他手里那罐剃须膏发呆。这时门上传来一声敷衍了事的敲门声后就吱吱呀呀地被推开了，白雾气绕着弯四处蔓延。Dean一侧的头发被压得扁扁平平，而另一侧的却刺啦起来，他睡意朦胧的样子看起来糟透了，身体就像被钉在门框上般，一只手揉着眼睛。那一瞬间他看起来那么天真，那么不可置信的年少，Sam的腹部就像被拳头狠狠击中。

“Sammy？”Dean说道，他的声音沙哑，“你在干嘛？”

Sam环顾房间。“看起来呢？”

“看起来像你在凌晨四点洗了个澡，老弟，”Dean说道，从Sam手里接过剃须膏举了起来。他晃了晃那个罐头。“我得说，你现在把自己锁在卫生间里？我以为我会发现你和你的另外一个礼物呆在一起。”

只有Dean会把送色情杂志当圣诞礼物这件事看得这么有趣。Sam还没看Dean给他买的杂志。他没心情看。它们被塞在他旅行包的口袋里，小心翼翼地折叠好，裹在一件旧衬衫里。

他想要嘲笑Dean送这样的礼物就像是Homer给Marge买了个保龄球（梗来自辛普森一家），简直就是一回事，他想要进一步利用他再准确不过的比喻，管Dean叫Homer，而那一定会让Dean大笑着说如果他是Homer，那Sam就是Marge了，他们都有一头蠢发型，还假正经。但是Sam没能挑起这个笑话，没能把话说出口。

他只是用手指轻轻滑过《轻佻》那个花哨艳俗的封面，甚至都没看那个裸妞——他眼里只看见了圣诞节，只看见了Dean——他便万分小心地把它们收好了。

而且他甚至不用剃须膏。他用啫喱已经好多年了。棕榄牌温和型男士芦荟剃须啫喱。Dean知道的。Dean为此 _嘲笑_ 过他，所以为什么Dean选择给他买Dean自从十四岁半的小小年纪就开始用的同一个品牌旗下的剃须膏，Sam真是完全不明白。

所以他只说了，“门又没锁。”

这段日子以来它从不会上锁。

Dean放松而快活地笑了，一边不停眨眼，一边用手指背面蹭着Sam的下巴，刮着他的皮肤。Sam能听见胡茬的摩擦声。那其实比刚冒出来的胡茬要长一些，Dean贴着他胡子的皮肤感觉起来软乎乎的。

“娃娃脸，”Dean说道。

“闭嘴，老兄。”Sam嘟囔道，把他的头向后撤去，忽然间他像重新回到了十一岁，看着他的哥哥剃胡子，聚精会神地听着Dean解释剃胡子的复杂性和青春期发育，看着他抹上那厚厚一层剃须膏，厚到Sam肯定他直到三十岁前都再也没有胡子要刮了。

“我醒了，”Sam说道，“不知道。就……结果就洗了个澡。”

“好——吧，”Dean说着挤了挤眼睛，露出那种抿着嘴巴的微笑，那让他的脸颊上扬，总让Sam觉得有点像只花栗鼠，他倒不会拿自己的生命和身体冒险告诉Dean这点的。“所以你想告诉我的是，你这儿 _没有_ 小黄书。”

“我不需要黄书，”Sam实事求是地说，“我想象力很丰富。”

“我猜也是。”

“另外，我现在眼前还能浮现那些大胸亚洲辣妞，你上次把我笔记本搞死机的。”

 “不用谢。”Dean咧嘴笑道。

Sam叹了口气，眯了眯他的眼睛，忍住了把他的手放在屁股上模仿的冲动。

Dean能看穿他，“傻子，”他温柔地骂了句，把罐头扔回给他。

这是个简单的抛高接物，Sam闭着眼睛也能接到，只不过它磕到了他受伤的手指上，疼得像个婊子。他骂了句脏话，手臂剧烈地抽搐着划出一道夸张的弧线，失手把罐头扔了出去。它先是摔在墙上，然后在廉价瓷砖上发出一声金属撞击的当啷声。

Dean的双手立即就按在他身上了，轻柔地握着他的手腕，检查着他，絮絮叨叨着抱歉的话。

“这没什么的，”Sam说道，弯了弯他的手指。“看见了？只是一下子不小心。”

Dean的指尖落在Sam前臂那道深长切口的绷带上。“我希望我能再杀一次那两个见鬼的。”

“只是一个指甲。它会长回来的。你差点没了颗牙。”

“嘛，”Dean耸耸肩，直到他确保绷带还好好得裹着伤口才满意地松开他的手腕，“你涂药膏了吗？”

“涂了，Dean，”Sam叹了口气，说道。

“好。你可不想让它们感染了。”

“不想，Dean。”

“嘿，我就是提醒你。”

“我有满满三口袋（一首童谣歌词，嘲笑他问太多问题了），Dean。”

“蠢蛋，”Dean说着，俯身把剃须膏捡了起来。他像个鸡尾酒调酒师一样把罐子来回摇晃了几下，用大拇指撬开盖子，它飞了出去，沿着地面滑行了好远。

“你在干嘛？”

Dean挤了满满一手的剃须膏。“觉得我该帮你一把。看在你丧失行动能力的份上。”

“我不是残疾人。”

“不是？你的手都成那样了你还打算刮胡子？”

Sam看着他的手，数了自己的脉搏七下，他光秃秃的指尖僵硬而疼痛。

“我猜是的吧，”他说道。八。九。十。十一。

Dean咧开笑容朝他靠近。Sam在最后一刻捉住了他的手腕，拉远距离，剃须膏在他的余光里看起来就像是一团白色的光斑。“你没醉吧？”

“清醒地像个法官。”Dean说的语气像刚才那话是对他人格的侮辱。

“彻底醒了？”

“彻底的。”

Sam抿住了嘴，但是松开了Dean的手腕。

Dean把泡沫抹在Sam的皮肤上，他厚厚地涂了一大堆，显然对他的任务非常热心。

“别动我的鬓角。”

Dean对此的回应是往他的鼻尖上拍了一下，留了一小团白色泡沫在上面。“坐在后座就不要对司机指手画脚了，Sammy。”他站远了些打量他，“你那话让我想起我有次看过的黄片。”

Sam翻了个白眼。“什么都能让你想起黄片。”

“不是所有好吗，”Dean说道，放了一洗手池的水，用拇指试了试一次性剃刀片的刀口。他把刮胡刀举到Sam脸前，但是停住了手，意识到他做了蠢事。“老兄，你就是棵见鬼的大红杉。喏。坐下。”

Dean扶着Sam的肩膀，让他坐到浴缸的边缘上。Dean的身子向前探去，一只手还稳在Sam肩膀上，计划着他的进攻路线。他的手指穿过Sam的头发，把它从脸侧撇开，并在Sam的后脑勺轻轻按了按，示意他歪头。Sam一言不发地坐着，仍由Dean调整他的姿势。如果是其他任何人，他现在肯定紧张极了，会为割伤和和失误提心吊胆，大脑动不动就害怕得一片空白，但这是Dean，永远不会伤害他的Dean，不再会了，他们早已经过了那些互相伤害的年月，所以现在这样被刮胡子还挺享受的。卫生间里安静到Sam着了迷般地听着Dean的呼吸声，刀片在他脸上的摩擦声，偶尔在清洗刀片的沙沙声和Dean在盥洗池边缘磕着刀片甩掉水滴的哒-哒-哒。

Dean的大拇指指腹擦过Sam闭紧的嘴唇，抹掉沾上去的零星泡沫，Sam得提醒自己不能舔嘴唇，他必须得等到洗完脸，不然他好几个小时嘴巴里都会有泡沫苦涩的味道。

当Dean用他的指关节抵着Sam的下巴，让他抬起头好刮脖子部分时，他离得太近了，以至于Sam能感受到Dean的 吐息喷洒在他的皮肤上，Sam合上了双眼。欺骗自己那是因为悬在他们头顶上的那个裸露的白炽灯泡。当他重新睁开眼时，Dean的脸近在咫尺，严肃地盯着Sam鬓角的线条。

“别搞砸了，”Sam重申道。

“别担心，公主。我的手法炉火纯青。”

他刮第一下的时候注视着Sam的眼睛。Sam明白他那个表情。那是Dean在卸下所有伪装打台球的时候，像野兽进攻般展现实力的时候。他弯腰瞄准，而击球的时候甚至没有盯着母球，他更愿意直勾勾地看着对手的眼睛，让他感受到那一杆的冲击力和Dean Winchester专属的，自大而混蛋的死亡宣判笑容。Sam知道他那个动作是看Tom Cruise 的《金钱本色》学来的，尽管Dean无论如何都不会承认这点的。他也明白Dean打台球有多么好。他每打一杆都精准地知道球路，知道那颗球最后会滚到哪里，他明白他的技艺来自他们儿时无数个挥霍青春的夏日，而且Dean从来，永远都不会失手。所以他就静静地坐在那里，相信他的哥哥不会让他看起来像个胡子不对称的傻子。Dean的笑容温和起来，当他开始刮另一侧脸时，他手上更加仔细了。

“好了，”他刮完时说道，“漂亮得像画一样。”

在蓄水池上方那个小小的镜子里，Sam的倒影让他看清了他的鬓角，和一撇剃须膏还不屈不挠地挂在他的鼻尖上。他冲干净脸，感觉好极了。很光滑。Dean做得很棒。他正试图把眼睛里的水眨去时Dean递给了他一块毛巾。Sam揉了把脸，把它再扔回去。Dean在它降落到脸上之前单手抓住了它，把它当旗子使，挥舞着指挥Sam从洗手间里出去。

“等一下，”Dean在Sam迈开步子前说，“还有点儿脏东西。”Dean的大拇指重新落到他的脸颊上，在他的皮肤上蹭了三下。他又让Sam左右侧头。

Dean又笑了——又是他无数种在最近的日子里似乎只保留给Sam的笑容之一，能缓缓地把Sam的心一点一点掰碎——他的眼神还游移在Sam脸上，和他在打量Impala的第三层蜡时露出的那种挑剔却满意的神情一模一样。

“好了，”他说道，“都——”他抬起头时Sam正好撇过脸去看Dean大拇指上的剃须膏，他们靠得离彼此太近了，鼻尖相碰。他们 _就差一点_ ，可是谁也没笑，没做鬼脸或者赶忙分开，这唤醒了Sam内心深处某种欲望，它一直存在着的，蛰伏着，躲藏着沉睡着，或者只是单纯的害怕着，但它现在躁动起来，让人再也无法忽视，他的整个身体都随之颤抖。

“Sam，”Dean说道，那名字几乎要被声音里的颤栗所淹没。“我没有——”

不，Sam想着，凑上前吻住了Dean，我也没有。

接吻，Sam的大脑及时地补充道。他们在做的。接吻。一个柔软的，认真的，Dean没有退后避开的嘴唇相触。Dean急促地吸入一口空气，听起来像一声喘息。他的嘴唇微张，看起来像是要说什么，像是他试着喘口气，像是他见鬼的被震惊和恐惧浇透全身，而Sam没有多想，只是抓住这个机会让这个吻更加深入。他的舌头舔过他哥哥的嘴唇，心脏跳动猛烈得要蹦出胸膛，像一只抽筋的青蛙的在瓷砖地板上四处乱跳。

Dean的手还捧着他的下巴，虚软无力地颤个不停，他的手指弯曲，圆钝的指甲轻轻来回蹭着Sam耳垂后的那一小块皮肤。Sam想要倾侧身体迎合那个触摸。想要被抚摸，被安慰，让Dean的手永远放在他身上，因为只要他们触摸着彼此，没有什么可以将他们分开。

 

 

 

是Dean先退开的，摇摇晃晃地往后挪了一步，反射性地揉着他的后颈，他的头深深地低埋着，Sam只能看见他的头顶。

有很长一段时间，他们不知所措地陷入沉默，然后又突然一齐开口，磕磕绊绊地叫着对方所以他们名字的连缀了——SamDean——就像他们融成了一个彻底发了疯的人。Dean做了好几次深呼吸，他像是花费了好大的意志力才逼着自己抬起头来，当他对上Sam的凝视时，他的双眼圆瞪着，写满惊愕。

“我不是有意……该死，Sam，我很抱歉。我永远不会——”

Sam不能听下去。他不能。只消两大步他就占据了Dean的私人空间，把他挤得贴上了浴室的墙。他一巴掌拍在离Dean的头部只有几英寸的墙上，俯身靠得更近。

“停下来。别对我道歉。别把所有一切都怪在自己身上。”

“Sam，你不需要——”

“是我干的。那是我干的，好吗？你想要找个人怪罪的话，怪我吧。”

自从2485航班的俯冲颠簸后他就再也没见Dean这么害怕过，眼睛惊恐地使劲睁大，圆瞪的黑色瞳孔散开，双手颤抖，呼吸猛烈无常，每一次换气都好像空气凉爽清澈无比，他要拼命吸入肺部撑开胸膛。

“我什么也不怪你，Sam。只是……我们是真的……？”Dean皱着眉舔了下他的嘴唇，那是他紧张的动作。“我们在做什么？”

Sam盯着Dean湿润的嘴唇，自己从头到脚都能感觉到他的视线有多沉重。

“不知道，不知道，”他喃喃地重复着，而说真的，他不知道。这新奇而怪异，也许这就是为什么他感觉如此燥热，就好像一切都在飞速失控，而他再费口舌也无能为力。他也不能再依靠Winchester沉默式交流了。他和Dean这过去几年的生活，他们所做的事，还有这场交易，这场该死的交易，不仅肯定会要了Dean的命而也一样会要了Sam的，也许那就是一切截然不同于往常的原因。也许那就是催化剂，因为那个期限迫在眉睫，当你知道你在走向末路的时候，事情啊，总是，总是变得不再一样。

Dean就在那里。愚笨，散漫，咄咄逼人，过于硬汉，美丽，无私，固执，忠诚，烦死人的 _Dean_ ，Sam从没想过自己能爱另一个人到这种程度。结果，他也同样的爱Sam，哪怕Dean无法说出那些字句，他的每一个动作，每一瞬呼吸，每一寸存在都在证明着。他一直，一直爱着Sam。只不过需要知道如何解读。

他们的爱彼此对等，甚至超过生命，因为Dean愿意永远牺牲他的灵魂，只为了能让Sam在人间多活些日子。没有要求，没有犹豫，没有退路。Dean直接承认了他不知道如何在一个没有Sam的世界里活下去。Sam不确定他该拿这样一份爱如何是好。这样一份爱让他害怕。这样一份爱足够模糊界限。足够扭曲判断力。足够改变一个人。足够让一个人做出一些非常糟糕的选择，而甚至没时间停下来为自己考虑。这样一份爱……足以改变世界。或毁灭它。

Sam说不出话。也无法思考。他想要沉溺于此。沉溺于他们还未失去的拥有。谁会来说这是错的？因为，此时此刻？Sam真的不这么想。

“说不，”他说道，声音低沉沙哑，听起来像变了个人。“我觉得……我觉得我想这么做。你现在应该说不。”

“Sam？”

“如果你想退出，现在就说不。”

Dean凝视了他很长一段时间，但他什么也没说，所以Sam向前一步，让他看清楚他的迫近，给他拒绝机会。

Dean没有拒绝。他凑上去接吻，眨了眨紧闭的双眼，小心翼翼地试水。Sam没有催促他。他让Dean决定他们的节奏，尽管他已经想要更多。他们已经走到这一步，Sam觉得现在也许他会更进一步。也许他会稍微主动一些。也许他会试试他们对这个的接受程度。

Dean又一次退开，稍微瞥了瞥头断开他们的吻，却没有离开太远。他拼命喘气，胸口沉重，眼神在房间里四处游离躲闪，但从不离开太久，永远，永远会落回Sam身上。

Sam握住了Dean脖子上的护身符。“不敢相信你戴了它这么久。”

“Sam，我——”

“没关系的。你什么都不用说。我只是……”他摇了摇头，湿漉漉的留海蹭得他眼睑痒痒的。护身符在他手掌心里温暖又沉甸甸的，他下意识地用拇指摩挲着。“我只是……”

“嗯，”Dean说道，“嗯。我知道。”而这回，是他先吻住了Sam，启开双唇，夹杂喘息，而仅仅是这就足够让Sam蜷起踩着冰凉瓷砖的脚趾，因为Dean的嘴……Dean的嘴是完美的。

他们缓缓地，细细地吻了一会儿，熟悉着感受着彼此，直到Dean的舌头擦过Sam的，而Sam觉得仿佛有电流窜过他全身所有部位。他泄出一声低沉的呻吟，更往前凑了一步。Sam曾经欺骗自己的所有话都像沙滩上变得模糊不清的字与画，他们的吻更深入了些，有些迫切，手肘撞到墙上时传来沉闷的重击声。意识到Dean允许了Sam的舌头伸进他的嘴里，没有把他推开，还在迎合着他，这对Sam的身体产生了非常，非常疯狂的影响。

Sam开始失去理智了，他的手捧着Dean的脸，无意识，也没意识到后果地完全侵入了他的领域，因为说真的，他完全沉浸在亲吻Dean之中，彻底忘记了身体的其余部分。当他们的胯部撞在一起的瞬间一切都变了，那温暖又甜蜜又，啊，老天，是的，那就是Dean突然像被烫到一样跳远的时候。

“老兄。”Dean动作夸张地指了指，脸红了，真正意义上的 _脸红了_ ，Sam觉得他从未，从未见过Dean这样说不出话过。

“什么？”Sam问道，他的大拇指在Dean的颧骨上擦过，碰到伤口便放轻力度，来来回回地凝视着Dean的眼睛。

“老兄，”Dean又试着开口。“浴巾。”

“你想要……？”Sam瞟了眼敞开的门，在那外面是昏暗的房间，现在十分安静，只被电视闪烁的荧屏照亮。“我们是不是应该……？”

Dean咽了咽，那声响亮的吞咽在其他任何时候肯定都很滑稽，但现在那只让Sam感觉愉悦。“嗯，”他说，迅速点了点头。“嗯，我觉得也许……嗯。”

站在Dean的床边，尴尬极了。Dean不停改变站姿和重心，而Sam觉得还裹在浴巾里的自己蠢透了，而很多方面来说他又感觉被扒光了。Dean在偷瞄，不像是在觊觎他，更像是在确定Sam还在，就好像在他眼里Sam突然发出了一种全新的光，那太过刺眼，他难以一下子完全适应接受。

“Dean，”Sam静静地说，脚后跟来来回回蹭着毯子，“如果你——”而那就是他能说出口的所有单词了因为Dean又一次吻了他，饥渴而认真地。他往下拽着Sam的头，手指缠绕在Sam浓密的头发里。

他们向身后的床上倒去，Sam裹着的浴巾上打的结没能撑过这个下坠，结果便是，他臀部不再有遮拦，而唯一挡在他和Dean之间的就是一块潮湿的浴巾。Sam几乎没有注意到，因为他满脑子的注意力都在Dean吻他的方式上，坦诚而真挚，这应该是错的，这应该是Sam干过的最糟糕的事情，也许它就是，但感觉却并不糟糕。他只感觉到彻底的，无法言状的完美。

Dean的手落到Sam皮肤上。抬起来，又落下，在肋骨和臀部流连，他的触碰像是绷紧了弦，紧张得不得了。在Sam的想象当中，Dean抚摸别人时从来不是这样的。不过，他想，Dean之前从没碰过他的弟弟。没这样碰过。这足够让任何人表现得像个新手。

他们交谈时选择压低声音耳语，因为话语太沉重了，也因为这是他们的秘密。

“我不确定我能不能做到，”Dean承认道。

“你想要吗？”Sam问。

Dean看着他，胸膛起伏，然后他迅速而害怕地点了点头，“我想是的。嗯。我想是的。奇怪，Sam。这真的很奇怪。”

“非常，非常奇怪。”

“我意思是你是……”

裸着的，Sam这才意识到。裸着的。他和他的哥哥在床上，他像个毯子般覆在他身上，一条又大又色情的毯子，是的，他的比喻句现在烂得一塌糊涂了，主要是因为他想要，害怕，有点迷茫，他想要 _Dean_ ，他故意不去思考他现在在做的事。他不能去想。

“噢，”他说，“你想让我穿点衣服吗？”

“这个嘛……”有一瞬间，Sam很肯定，他很肯定Dean要给他肯定答复了，因为他的表情看上去轻松了很多，Dean还发出了一声让他心里发毛的轻笑。“那我们之前就白费力气了。”

他明白了。实际上要把他的双手从Dean的脸颊上移开很难。而把双手放在Dean的胸膛上，抚过宽阔的肩膀，温暖的棉衬衫和结实的肌肉，以一种全新的方式重新了解Dean的身体。当他抚摸到Dean的皮带时他花了很长时间才鼓起勇气，伸手钻到Dean的衬衫底下，当Sam的指尖第一次碰到他的肚皮时，他们都猛得缩了一下，但之后就没事了，最困难的部分已经过去，虽然很蠢，但这让Sam觉得勇敢了一点，胆子大了一点。他的手向上钻去，慢腾腾，慢腾腾，这简直让他觉得自己还是个未成年。他本能的直觉是去抚摸胸部，但当他感受到平坦的胸肌，皮肤上纵横交错的一道道伤疤和隐隐约约的胸毛时，那更证明了他有多傻瓜。

 “老兄，”Dean喘息道，他的手不停地在Sam的背后抚摸着他的腰部，上下来回滑过脊梁，就好像他终于找到了自己名为勇敢的种子，任由它肆意生长。“我不是女孩子。”

Sam笑着捏了捏他的乳首，只因为他想这么做，而他没预料到Dean会倒抽着气握住他的臀瓣，猛然弓起身子，让他们在床上挪了挪姿势。

Sam最终压在Dean的两腿之间，他就在 _那里_ 而Dean硬了，他 _硬了_ ，Sam能感觉到，操。

“操，”Sam小声说道，这个字眼在他的喉咙口发烫。“ _操_ 。”

操他的勇敢。Sam决定不顾后果了。他单手手指裹住了Dean的皮带用力扯了扯，见鬼的什么也没做成，但那种拉扯感实在太棒了，所以他又做了一次。Dean似乎不介意。

“好，Sammy，好，”Dean在喃喃自语，他双眼紧闭，额头的眉梢紧蹙，全神贯注。

Sam试图解开Dean的皮带搭扣时，受伤的手也一并用上了，努力不让他的食指碍事，把老旧的皮革从搭扣中滑出来，解开裤子纽扣，拽了拽Dean的牛仔裤。他的脑袋天旋地转了。这个世界上再无其他的声音，除了他哥哥发出的微弱的呻吟和吐息。他的皮肤泛红，颤抖，美妙。Dean挪了挪他的臀部想要帮忙，虽然没有成功，但他的意图很明显，他们把隔在彼此之间的那条浴巾扔远，把Dean的牛仔裤和短裤褪到大腿上。

Sam僵住了，动弹不得，恐惧在他喉咙口翻涌，背德感勒住了他的心脏，窃走了他的呼吸。他跨坐在Dean的大腿上，硬到发痛，硬到他要开始对着空气自慰起来，而他离Dean只有几英寸远，他正在他身下紧张地挪动，但他动不了，他动不了了。

“Sam。Sammy，你不需要——”

他需要。真的。Dean的触感炽热光滑，在他握成拳的手里硬得一塌糊涂……这就像是一个启示。Dean昂起头，望向他自己的身体，和他们正在做的。

“该死，Sam。那真的很……我们在……”他呻吟出声，头向后深深仰进枕头里，他扬起一只胳膊遮住了脸。

Sam不喜欢那样。他一点都不喜欢。“嘿，”他说道，“别逃避。”

Dean抬起胳膊向外瞄去，他的眼眸深邃，在漆黑中熠熠闪光。“没逃避。我只是——”Sam在一次撸动时转了转手腕。Dean哽咽地骂着粗话，抓住Sam胳膊想阻止他。“操，Sam，我不能。我不能。”

所以Sam换了个姿势，他的腰沉下去。上帝啊。他们贴在一起。Dean爽朗的短发，他硬硬的髋骨，温热的皮肤，肌肉柔美的起伏。Sam注意到了所有的细节，但更重要的，更重要的是他惊讶的发现Dean抵着他硬了，Sam先是一起慢慢套弄他们现在已经变得又湿又滑的性器，甜蜜得他愿意为此死去。Dean更用力地握着他的手腕，攥到他发痛。

“你行的，”Sam说道，“放轻松。你行的。”

Dean喘息颤抖着迎来了高潮，白浊沾在Sam的肚皮上。他念着Sam的名字吻他，凌乱又凶狠，哪怕他发抖的身子还没从高潮里缓过来，而当他咬住Sam的嘴唇时也足够把Sam逼到极限了。他们缠在一起，彼此摩擦着延续高潮的余波，交换一个又一个吻，一开始热烈地足以留下痕迹，后来变得温柔起来，然后，当恍然回到现实时便渐渐淡去了。

浴巾还在床上，Dean用它把自己清理地尽量干净，然后默不作声地传给Sam。陌生的熟悉感，在发生了如此天翻地覆的改变后，重新做这样无比平常的事情感觉诡异极了。

Dean坐在床边，背对着Sam，他那样静静坐了很久。他是在脱靴子时开口的，“你应该回到你自己的床上去。”

Sam哼了声，“我不会走的。”

“在光天化日的时候你可能就不会这么想了。”

“Dean。我们搞了。”Sam简短地答道，庆幸有夜色帮他遮住通红的脸，但他不想伪装，不想浪费时间了。

“我们没有——”

“我们搞了。木已成舟。我睡在另一张床上不会改变任何一件该死的事。”

Dean花了很长时间组织他的回复。“你不觉得你应该——”

“我。不会。走的。”Sam说，“不会走。”

“Sam，”Dean说道，好像他知道他已经输掉了这场争辩。Sam便捉住他的胳膊，拉着他躺下。Dean挣扎了一两下，但很快顺从了，他们都钻到了毯子下。在好多扭动和变换姿势和互踢被子后，他们最终面对彼此，距离近到分享彼此的呼吸，但又没有过多触碰。

Sam有无数的话想说，但没有什么是不能等的。他累了，他的身体酸痛却愉悦，他不愿去想这一切是错误的，这星星之火的小念头最终只会失控成灾难。这是能让他们分道扬镳的事情，比恶魔或他们生命中对付过的任何该死的鬼怪都要有效得多。

所以他合上眼睛听着Dean的呼吸声，那让他安心，证明Dean还安然无恙地在Sam身边。

Dean又一次说话时他快睡着了，他的声音低哑而困倦，就像他自己也快要跌入梦乡了。

“嘿，Sammy？”

“唔。”

“明天。”

“唔。”

“我们应该……打一场大雪仗。”

Sam没有睁开眼睛，只是打了个极长极慢的哈欠，“温家规则？”

“嗯，当然，”Dean说道，“我要打得你落花流水。”

“有本事来吧。”

“你等着。”Dean也打了个哈欠，慢吞吞懒洋洋，Sam更希望那代表安宁。他笑着看Dean把脸埋进Sam肩膀里，每一次贴着他皮肤的温热呼吸都在诉说一种只有Sam懂得的语言。

窗外，雪还在下。

 


End file.
